


Fleur de Lune

by jjjbackflip



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Feet, Foot Fetish, Pee, Piss, Pregnancy, Pregnant, foot worship, pee drinking, pee fetish, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjbackflip/pseuds/jjjbackflip
Summary: Smutty, kinky one-shot. Neville is married to Luna. Inspired by the work of my favorite author, NymphadorasNymphos. If you're not into feet, pee, or a light pregnancy kink, maybe don't read it?





	Fleur de Lune

*Snap*

“Alright, I got a good one, but I really have to run now,” said the black haired man, already setting the cell phone down and racing out the door. “Have a good night, you two.”

“Au revior, Neville,” called Fleur. She hadn’t even had time to move from her pose on her knees.

“See you tomorrow, honey!” Neville replied to his wife with a small wave as the door closed behind him.

“He’s so sweet. I’m so happy for you.” Fleur smiled as she said this, wrapping her arms around her friend and punctuating her sentiment with soft kisses on the huge, pregnant belly she hugged.

“He is,” said Luna, suddenly becoming much more sultry, “But I know someone sweeter.”

Fleur laughed, “Well, well, well. Flattery will get you everywhere.” She wasted no time in pulling down the tiny green shorts Luna wore and was met with a welcome surprise. “Wow! Pregnancy must really be making you horny. You’re dripping!”

“The sight of you on your knees in front of me certainly helped,” Luna said, stroking Fleur’s face from ear to chin with the back of her finger. “And, of course, your cute little toes.”

Fleur wiggled said toes appreciatively in response and smiled. She knew Luna loved her feet; they played with each other’s toes regularly when they got intimate. Unfortunately for them both, it had been awhile since they had last had the opportunity. Because of this, Fleur simply couldn’t wait any longer. Without any further ado, she went to town. Her tongue traveled all around Luna’s pussy, reveling in the taste she longed for so often. The wetness on both sets of lips made her pull away for breath for a moment before she went in for Luna’s clit. She licked at it slowly before putting her lips around it and sucking on it, eliciting low moans from above her. She nibbled playfully at the nub and sat back on her heels, looking into her lover’s face. “Let’s take this to the bed,” she suggested.

Luna took Fleur by the hand and led her to the bedroom through the hallway behind her, where she gently pushed her to sit on the edge of the bed with her legs apart. Here, Fleur had a much better angle to view Luna’s wet snatch from under her pregnant belly, which looked huge from down below. Taking the opportunity, Fleur grabbed her friend’s thighs, feeling her smooth skin under her fingers. She dragged her hands downwards towards the perfect knees, past her beautiful calves, stopping at each ankle. Luna pulled the ankles up and brought Luna’s feet to her face, rubbing the soft soles against her cheeks. She took Luna’s left foot in her hands and stuck out her tongue to deliver a long, slow lick all the way from heel to toe. Luna shivered with pleasure and moaned softly from the bed. Fleur wished she could have seen her face; her partner loved to have her feet worshiped. She continued to lick the top of her sole and began exploring Luna’s toes with her tongue, eventually sucking on each one of them. She got to her big toe last and savored the time spent before switching feet. She gave the same loving attention to Luna’s right foot as she had the other, sliding her tongue into the loveliest of places. Finally, growing impatient for the main event, she began working her way gradually up from Luna’s foot, up her leg, and to her crotch once more. Luna was, impossibly, even wetter than she had been before, her pussy begging for attention from the blonde on the floor.

The blonde on the floor obliged. She licked all around the lower lips. As she sucked on them, she let them go from her mouth with a satisfying “pop” sound, which made her giggle a little with her mouth wide before she went in again. She licked the bottom of her friend’s vagina, teasing the hole with her tongue. Luna’s vagina seemed ready to pull her tongue in, but Fleur waited, traveling upwards instead. Again, she wrapped her lips around Luna’s clit, encompassing a large area at the top of her slit. She worked with her tongue and sucked, loving the flavor and the wetness. So much wetness. In fact, it kept getting wetter faster than ever and the flavor changed slightly. It was almost as if…

“Oh no!” Luna shouted, springing upright and pulling Fleur’s head away from her crotch as a small stream of urine dribbled out of her own vulva and Luna’s mouth. “Oh God, Fleur, that is so gross. The pregnancy has been making it hard for me to control my bladder. I shouldn’t have let you eat me out. I’m so, so, sorry.”

But to her surprise, Fleur wasn’t spitting, or vomiting. She didn’t even looked disgusted. Instead, she sat with her head back and mouth closed, swishing the pee around in her mouth. She pondered for a moment and swallowed it all down in a gulp. Luna was speechless as she watched Fleur wipe the excess from her chin onto her sleeve.

“Well, I guess I’d better get rid of these if I want ‘em to stay dry!” she said smiling, removing her clothes and throwing them to the other side of the room. She looked and Luna and asked, “Do you want to take your shirt off, or should I?”

Luna just stared for a second. “Fleur,” she started, “are you okay? I just peed in your mouth. How are you not totally grossed out?”

“Why would I be? I’ll try anything once; I am a Veela after all. And in this case, since it tasted so warm and yummy, I’ll be inclined to try it a few more times,” she winked at this.

“You...” Luna hesitated for a moment, “you want me to pee in your mouth again?”

“But of course, If you can. Do you have to go right now?”

“I mean, I do but…”

“Magnifique!” she said, with a bright smile. She got close to Luna’s vulva again, and opened her mouth as she said. “Fire away.”

Luna’s head was reeling. Fleur liked the taste of her pee? Could people really do that, like the taste of pee? Her friend was sitting under her expectantly, waiting for her to urinate into her open mouth. What was she to do in this situation? Quickly she realized there was only one option, and as she made her decision, it suddenly didn’t feel like such a bad one.

She released her bladder. Full and heavy from having waited for so long, the stream was thick and fast, catching Fleur in the throat with force. Luna felt such relief for the first few moments that she didn’t have time to doubt or be afraid. When she finally brought herself back to reality, the sight before her erased any worry she may have had. Fleur was down there with a huge open smile, eyes closed, swallowing the gushing jet of piss. She turned her head to each side a little, getting some on her face and hair. She then got even more adventurous, letting the stream cover her head, immediately followed by her shoulders and breasts.

Just as Fleur was going to go in for another mouthful, the stream started to subside. She couldn’t hide her disappointment as she moved to put her mouth on Luna’s vagina again, determined to savor as much of the golden liquid as possible. Fleur didn’t want to believe that it was finally over, but she pulled back anyway to swallow down the last bit. She was glad to see Luna looking pleased when she looked up. Despite her facade of confidence, she had been worried Luna wouldn’t be up to the idea. However, her trust in the strength of their relationship (not to mention the amount of intimate sex they had experienced together) led her to believe that Luna would go along with her kinky fantasy. Luna’s next question filled her with more delight than she could have ever hoped for.

“Fleur… do you think I could maybe… kiss you now?”

Fleur didn’t leave her waiting. She got up and almost straddled Luna, before remembering her halfway-gestated tummy and settling to lay beside her on the bed. Their lips came together in one of the most hesitant kisses they’ve ever shared. Fleur knew that she herslef had loved the taste, but thought that Luna might be revolted at tasting her own urine. Then, though, the kiss changed. The hesitance completely left from Fleur and, following suit, from Luna. The kiss went from the most hesitant to the most passionate one they had ever shared.

After several minutes, they needed to come up for air. Fleur used the opportunity to let slip a “wow.”

“That tasted,” Luna began and paused, leaving Fleur burning for the rest, “so incredible! Can I taste yours?”

Fleur was floored by the request, only because, even in her wildest fantasies, she never could have imagined such a positive result from her experiment. “I thought you’d never ask,” she replied, still playing at being cool and composed.

She sat up on the bed the stood, positioning her feet on either side of Luna’s perfect little breasts, which looked almost flat as she lie on her back. Fleur, whose poor crotch had been untouched to this point, was wet already, but her bladder was even wetter. She liked to save up her pee, even when she was on her own. When she was alone, she reveled in the sensation of releasing when she held it in for so long. When she was with Luna, she loved the feeling of being played with and orgasming with a completely full bladder. Now that Luna was asking her to unload in her mouth, Fleur could hardly hold it in. As soon as she was in position, she took aim and let fly her own eruption of pee. The very beginnings landed on and between Luna’s breasts, and even spilled onto her own feet. Fleur, having spent the better part of fifteen years learning how to aim and use her urine stream, shot most of it directly into Luna’s waiting mouth.

Luna, of course, had never swallowed anything like this before. Ejaculate from a penis was nothing like this. The sheer volume of the stream and pure force with which it entered her was overwhelming. In the end, she impressively swallowed several mouthfuls, but most of it ended up in her hair, on the bed, her chest, or her partner’s feet. She loved the flavor. She had thought it strange when Fleur had gulped it down so readily, but now she knew. She knew the magical taste of another girl’s strong, yellow piss. The sight was such a turn on to Fleur that the stream of pee mixed with a thick stream of Fleur’s thick cum.

Fleur’s streams finally died down, dousing Luna’s chest and Fleur’s own feet with some final streams of golden and clear nectar.

“That was so delicious,” Luna told Fleur. “I wish I had more.”

“Well,” Fleur said, “maybe there’s a bit left.”

She sat down in the small space between her lover’s chest and her pregnant bump (she could only fit, she thought, thanks to her tiny, bony, Veela frame), and carefully lifted her right foot to Luna’s mouth. Droplets of pee fell into the opening between Luna’s lips, until she pointed her foot fully, allowing the pool of urine that had collected there to fall into her friend’s mouth. Luna gulped it up ravenously, immediately preceding to clean the rest of Fleur’s foot of all of the leftover pee. Fleur was in heaven. Her little toes getting meticulously licked and sucked by her favorite mouth made her drip some wetness onto Luna’s torso. When Luna was finally finished with her large, round big toe, she traded feet. Luna seemed to find this foot even more lustful than the last, perhaps realizing the accumulation of piss was almost completely depleted. After an almost rabid session on Fleur’s left foot, where she had almost gotten all five of her lover’s toes into her mouth at once, she gave a small kiss to the big toe.

Fleur climbed off of Luna and took her place again on the bed beside her, eager to taste her own pee on Luna’s lips. Luna seemed to understand, and they had another most passionate kiss of the night. Fleur, who had been tasting her own pee since a young age, had known how wonderful it tasted, but she had never anticipated how electrifying it would be to taste it on Luna’s lips. They held the kiss for an imperceptibly long amount of time.

When they finally broke away, lying side by side in utter bliss, Fleur broke the silence first, “I can’t believe you liked that so much.”

“Me neither,” said Luna, truthfully. She had been so apprehensive, but she had liked the taste and feeling of drinking so much piss direct from a girl’s slit so much that she could now call it a regular notch on the list of her kinks.

Looking at the clock, Fleur noticed the time for the first time in what seemed like (and had really been) more than an hour. “Oh no! Luna, I’m so sorry I have to leave now!”

Luna understood. She herself was a slave to Hogwarts’s timetable, as was her husband. That fact didn’t lessen the blow of the realization that one of the best, most experimental moments of her life was about to end.

“Promise me we can do this again,” Luna pleaded, with a look in her eyes that could earn awards for any actor.

“Don’t worry, baby,” Fleur said, leaning in for one more kiss, with her hand on the big, pregnant belly, “we’ll have plenty more chances. Maybe I’ll even let you play with my ass next time. Tout à l'heure,” The last sentence came with a wink that would have most celebrities dying at Fleur’s feet.

Luna was no different, as she watched the perfect woman leave her bedroom, still barefoot, with the slightest hint of some mixture of pee and cum still clinging to the inside of her upper thighs.


End file.
